Blader DJ (Original Series)
Blader DJ (ブレーダーDJ Burēdā DJ) is a recurring character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: 2000, Beyblade: V-Force and Beyblade: G-Revolution. He works for the BBA, and BEGA (temporarily), and is the main referee and commentator in all official Beyblading Tournaments. Physical Appearance He is never seen without a bandanna tied around his head, he has his hair parted at the front with two strands of hair at the front. The anime featured him with different styles, that were slowly made more like the manga over the 3 seasons. He is based on the real life Blader DJ As shown in his own spin-off manga, he was originally intended to be blonde haired, but all animated version of him have him incorrectly coloured with dark colour hair, black or brown. This was likely due to there being no coloured version of him at the time of his production, as this was also the reason for Emily Watson having pink hair in the first video game she appeared in. Personality & Characteristics Blader DJ represents the rules of the Beyblade play, so he is more or less indignated if they are not respected. His role is to entertain the spectators beyond the actual beybattles. He signals the beginning of matches with a 3-second countdown phrase before saying Let It Rip! (GO SHOOT! in the Japanese version). He also comments on what is happening in a battle for the audience and viewers at home. He is very 'hip-hopish', often holding out typical, respectful hand signs for this style. Plot He mostly only makes an appearance during official tournaments, seeing as he is the one who announces the start of the match and to determine who the winners are. At the end of Volume 14 of the manga, it is shown he had at some point retired and Daichi took over as the referee. Beyblade Relationships Blader Ken Quotes *''"3, 2, 1... Go Shoot!"'' (Japanese) *''"3, 2, 1... Let It Rip!"'' (English) *''"Bladers ready?!"'' *''"That's it, the match is over!"'' *''"Whoa! What an impact!"'' *''"Wowzers!"'' *''"Jumping Beyblades!"'' (only once) *''"Beybladers, are you done with your final adjustments?"'' (Beyblade: V-Force Super Tournament Battle) Gallery Manga Exploherodjvol1.jpg|Bakuten Hero Blader DJ Beyblade: 2000 Ep5.21.PNG Jazzman02.png Jazzzman31.png Jazzman27.png Jazzman28.png Jazzman29.png Beyblade: V-Force Jazzman09.png Jazzman14.png Jazzman15.png Jazzman16.png Jazzman05.png Jazzman06.png Jazzman07.png Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48 982600.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 175642.jpg Jazzman020.png Jazzman01.png Beyblade season 2 episode 46 black & white evil powers english dub 606760.jpg Beyblade: G-Revolution S03E07-145527 1.jpg S03E11-155539 1.jpg S03E12-163051 1.jpg S03E12-115607 1.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 28 -English Dub- -Full- 706406.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 29 -English Dub- -Full- 318284.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 29 -English Dub- -Full- 305281.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 28 -English Dub- -Full- 774874.jpg 5.png S03E24-225309 1.jpg S03E25-145414 1.jpg S03E19-182243 1.jpg S03E19-182234 1.jpg S03E19-182230 1.jpg S03E13-174915 1.jpg Trivia *He also had his own series called Explosive Hero Blader DJ (爆転ヒーローブレーダーDJ Bakuten Hiro Bureda Di Jei), which was mostly a gag manga. *"DJ" means "Dish Judge" but is also a play on "DJ" meaning "Disk Jockey", the link being both are associated with spinning item; a vinyl record and a Beyblade. *AJ Topper & Brad Best replace most of his lines in the English dub. Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:Beyblade: V-Force Category:Characters Category:Male Category:BBA Category:BEGA League Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade